


Buenas noches

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy comprendía el sentir de su tripulación, pero se sintió reconfortado cuando Usopp se lo preguntó. Era como sacarse una espina clavada en el corazón, era como si al hablar de Ace pudiera mantener vivo su recuerdo. Como si le estuviera dando vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas noches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.

"El recuerdo me invade de nuevo. Me persigue con más ahínco por las noches y me hace compañía. Hay obvias diferencias en el presente, una es que ya soy un chico grande, y la otra es que ya no estás para arroparme.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer los pasos que hacía hasta tu manta en puntas de pie para no despertar a la vieja. Me sentía tan seguro a tu lado que, cualquiera fuera el miedo o la pesadilla que hubiera padecido, esta parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia.

No decías nada en cuanto me veías a un lado de tu frisa. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntártelo, pero de todos modos lo hacía, porque también había claras diferencias. Sabo ya no estaba con nosotros:

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Ace? Tengo miedo.

Extendías la sábana cediéndome un lugar a tu lado, corrías la tela rajada que hacía de cortina y a través de la ventana me mostrabas un mundo mágico.

Ver las estrellas siempre me recuerdan a ti, a esas noches fraternales en las que podía conciliar el sueño escuchándote hablar sobre ellas, y en donde la ausencia de Sabo ya no dolía tanto. A veces me inventabas historias y en pocas ocasiones lograbas atinarle.

—Ese es el cinturón de Orión. Ahí, cerca de la luna siempre están las tres Marías.

Hoy, acostado en mi litera, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, cayendo a cada lado. Y es que a pesar de ser de noche, no te tengo cerca para que me hables del cielo. Y es que a pesar de ser ya un adulto, todavía tengo miedo, Ace.

Son muchos miedos: a crecer, a las responsabilidades que tengo como capitán, a que no pueda proteger a mis nakama, a olvidarte poco a poco con el correr de los años.

Y si te evoco es justamente para evitar que esos recuerdos se vuelvan cada vez más difusos, porque me duele reconocer que ya no puedo recordar cómo era la voz de Sabo.

No lo hago por mero masoquista; de esa forma estás tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Muy cerca de mí, en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Gracias, Ace… por hablarme de las estrellas, por enseñarme cómo es la luna en verdad. ¿Sabes? Hoy en día, con el trajín diario, la gente no se detiene tanto a mirar el cielo como lo hacíamos nosotros cuando éramos chicos. Hoy la gente corre y te lleva por delante, ni siquiera se detiene a pedirte disculpas; pero yo hago que el tiempo a veces sí se detenga, y miro el cielo buscando esas estrellas. Las nuestras.

Las siento tan mías, pero sé que son del mundo, y nadie parece darse cuenta de que ahí están para ser admiradas.

No sé si lloro de tristeza o de alegría. No sé si recordarte me hace daño o me hace bien, pero me rehúso a dejarte ir de esta forma. Ya perdí muchos recuerdos junto a Sabo, y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar contigo.

Ahora estás ahí, en ese cielo que de niños compartíamos. Sé que algún día yo también iré, y entonces, hermano, las miraremos juntos de nuevo. Más de cerca ¡y será genial! ¿Verdad?

Ahora lloro y río al mismo tiempo, soy un tonto. La gente cree que no me doy cuenta de eso, dicen que siempre "estoy mirando las estrellas" refiriéndose a que vivo prendido de una nube. Y lo más gracioso es que es cierto.

Me da pena pensar en lo que se pierden, en lo hermoso que son algunos momentos o algunas de esas cosas a las que estamos tan acostumbrados, y que por estar acostumbrados, miramos sin mirar. El mar calmo luego de una intensa tormenta, las estrellas refulgentes en un cielo limpio, las gotas de lluvia sobre las hojas de los árboles…

Me enseñaste tanto que una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer para devolverte todo eso es no perderlo. Así que, pese a lo que diga la gente, seguiré mirando las estrellas, hasta el día en el que me convierta en una."

(…)

—¿Luffy? —La voz de Usopp llegó a sus oídos como un ligero murmullo. Lo había escuchado sollozar en la litera de abajo.

El capitán no necesitó responder al llamado. Su tirador era uno de los pocos que conocía esa historia. Tantas tardes compartidas, pesca mediante, habían dado por resultado conversaciones de todo tipo.

Usopp lo sabía porque el chico de goma se lo había dicho una de esas tantas tardes, cuando se animó a preguntarle la razón que había tenido para llorar la noche anterior.

—Es que me acordé que cuando tenía una pesadilla solía pasarme a la manta de Sabo, pero cuando Sabo murió, Ace empezó a dejarme dormir con él. Me quedaba dormido de nuevo escuchándole hablar de las estrellas... Me contaba historias.

Le había confesado aquel recuerdo privado pese a que hablar de su hermano siempre era difícil. Para colmo, por respeto a él, sus nakama no solían preguntarle. De esa forma la palabra "Ace" parecía ser tabú.

Luffy comprendía el sentir de su tripulación, pero se sintió reconfortado cuando Usopp se lo preguntó. Era como sacarse una espina clavada en el corazón, era como si al hablar de Ace pudiera mantener vivo su recuerdo. Como si le estuviera dando vida.

El tirador, en esa ocasión, no dijo nada… quizás porque se daba cuenta de que era casi la primera vez que conversaba con su capitán sobre el hermano perdido, o tal vez porque había notado en el tono de su voz la ligera incomodidad.

Pues el chico de goma siempre estaba sonriendo y diciendo cosas simples, pero por ese ínfimo instante había lucido muy distinto: taciturno y profundo. Y sólo en batalla había visto a su capitán con esos aires.

Por eso esa noche ni Luffy necesitaba explicar por qué lloraba, ni Usopp necesitaba preguntarlo.

—Ven —bajó un brazo y lo agitó en clara señal de invitación.

El chico de goma no lo pensó ni una vez, abandonó su cama y escaló como un niño pequeño para cobijarse bajo las mantas de una ajena.

Usopp lo rodeó con los brazos, recordando que era algo que solía hacer su madre cuando él era pequeño —eso le reconfortaba— y pareció funcionar con Luffy porque dejó de llorar.

—¿Conoces alguna historia sobre las estrellas, Usopp? —preguntó con voz trémula.

El tirador sonrió y comenzó a narrarle en el oído, muy bajito para no despertar a los demás, una historia fantástica y completamente inventada.

Durante el extenso relato a veces el capitán carcajeaba —especialmente cuando dicha historia lo ameritaba en verdad— ganándose la reprimenda suave de su amigo.

Desde entonces y cada tanto, era común verlo a Luffy escabulléndose en la cama del tirador. Incluso Usopp se despertaba dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba ocupando un espacio. De inmediato sabía de quién se trataba y no podía evitar sonreír.

Si bien era cierto que Usopp no era Ace, ni siquiera un hermano, se acercaba bastante a ese concepto. De pasar a ser un amigo cercano y a un hermano, a eso a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre, porque claro… Usopp no era Ace, no era en verdad un hermano.

¡Ah! ¡Qué complicado!

Luffy pasaba noches en vela meditando al respecto, porque no lo entendía. Ni con Ace ni con Sabo tenía un vínculo de sangre, pero jamás se había sentido nervioso con uno de sus abrazos, y si bien al principio los que le daba Usopp tampoco le ponían nervioso, en las últimas noches a ese nerviosismo extraño le acompañaba un cosquilleo agradable que se concentraba particularmente en el vientre, sobre todo cuando el tirador le susurraba esas historias al oído.

Pasó el tiempo cuando lo entendió; especialmente gracias a las burlas de sus nakama respecto a la cercanía que había entre ambos.

Estaban celosos de que el tirador fuera, evidentemente, el favorito del capitán. Porque Luffy no se pasaba, nunca, a la litera de nadie que no fuera la de Usopp.

Para el tirador no era muy distinto, le agradaba poder ser útil, confortar a un amigo y tener ese vínculo especial con él. A veces esa cercanía le hacía sentir culpable y pensaba mucho en Kaya, sin entender por qué la evocaba a ella en esos momentos.

Pero con el tiempo dejó de pensar tanto en Kaya; pues prefería ocupar su mente en idear nuevas e interesantes historias que versasen sobre las estrellas para reconfortar a su capitán en esas noches de melancolía.

Y fue una de esas tantas noches al estar narrándoles historias en su oído que sus labios rozaron accidentalmente los de Luffy. Unas cosquillas muy particulares, y distintas a las anteriores, les había atiborrado de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante. Un momento que fue inoportunamente interrumpido por el obstáculo que de repente representó la nariz del tirador.

Fue ahí que ambos supieron qué era lo que sucedía cuando uno abría demasiado su corazón a otra persona. No siempre ocurre, pero a ellos les pasó.

Luffy adoró siempre las historias increíbles de Usopp, sin embargo ahora tenía un motivo más fuerte para pasarse a su cama y quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Sí, la primera parte es la viñeta "La mirada en las estrellas", pero a raíz de esa historia nació esta y quería publicarlo por separado. Sin embargo no tenía sentido subir la segunda parte sin la primera, ni publicarlo como un segundo capítulo.
> 
> Mañana Yageni cumple años ^^ Y quería dedicárselo a ella, pero como lo leyó antes de tiempo ¬¬ No soy buena ocultando archivos en mi pc, tengo en mente hacerle otro.
> 
> Prompt: Anís. En árabe "Anis" significa "amigo cercano".


End file.
